


Scratching Backs

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapesgirl: Severus/Lucius either Sev being recruited to the DE's or Sev being asked to watch over Draco the night before 11 year old Draco leaves for Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching Backs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



“Honestly, Lucius, what do you think will happen to the child there? Do you think Dumbledore will eat him for breakfast?”

Lucius scowled at Severus. “The boy has never been around so many strangers without either Narcissa or myself nearby. I simply wish for you to see that he is not mistreated. After all, we both know how cruel children can be, do we not?”

It always came back to the fact that while Lucius had been at school with Severus, he had been the one to make the others leave him alone. Particularly the Marauders. Severus was sure that it was only a matter of time before his ‘old friend’ realized just who his son would be attending Hogwarts with—if he hadn’t already. “Very well, Lucius. But I am quite certain Draco will do just fine without my help. He is a Malfoy, after all…”

There was a glint in Lucius’s eyes at the remark, and his scowl morphed into a smirk. “Indeed.”


End file.
